The Tent Scene
by nikkchikk
Summary: These are the notorious Chapter 22 and 23 ‘Tent Scenes’ from Eclipse! Edward hears Jacob's inappropriate thoughts, but this time, so do you! Chapters are entirely from Edwards POV.
1. Chapter 22

**A/N:**** Okay folks, here it is. This is the notorious Chapter 22 **_**'Tent Scene' **_**from Eclipse. Why should you care, you ask? Well, it's from Edwards's point of view! I don't know about you folks, but I LOVE getting into Edwards head!**

**Disclaimer:**** Eclipse was written by the WONDERFUL author Stephanie Meyer, and I wouldn't DREAM of pretending to be her! **

**However, just so there is no confusion, understand that this is a ****word for word**** transcript from the beginning ¾ of Chapter 22. All of the quotes (what the characters say out loud) are from the book. Understandably, the quotes were necessary in writing my story. Everything else is MY doing, and how I interpret the conversation from Edwards POV. **

**The Tent Scene from Eclipse Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

I sat still as a statue, watching Bella's small frame shiver under the layers of clothing and camping gear, feeling helpless as I witnessed her human body slowly freeze. The storm Alice predicted had gotten progressively worse since we settled down a few hours before. The howling wind ripped at the small tent, dropping the temperature lower and lower each minute.

I desperately wished that my body was suitably furnished with the ability to warm Bella, but I was overwhelmed with the realization that my ice-cold skin would do nothing but make her already dire situation worse. As much as I wanted to be near her, to hold her and comfort her, I forced myself into a far corner of the tent, not wanting my icy skin to take what was left of her diminishing body heat.

"W-W-W-What t-t-t-time is it?" Bella forced through chattering teeth

"Two," I clenched my jaw hearing her struggle to get a few words out. I had already tried to talk her into running back home with me, but she vehemently refused each time I brought it up. Knowing Bella, she was probably recalling the trails we had laid earlier that afternoon, not wanting to ruin our efforts. As gallant as her plan might be, it was not worth her freezing to death. It was too late to take her back now. The cold and the wind will only make things worse.

"What can I do?" I choked. I rolled my hands over themselves nervously, not sure what I would do with myself.

Bella just shook her head as Jacob, still in wolf form, whined outside the tent.

"_This is stupid. I can tell she's freezing. Why is she being so stubborn about this?"_ I heard Jacob think.

"G-G-G-Get out of h-h-h-here." Bella ordered in Jacobs's general direction, thinking that he was complaining about the cold.

I shook my head at her. "He's just worried about you," I translated. "He's fine. _His_ body is equipped to deal with this," muttering the last part.

Bella's shivering began to intensify as she tried to speak again, but she was unable to control her body long enough to articulate her words. Jacob whimpered again, louder this time.

"_What's going on? Is she okay? Why don't you do something bloodsucker?"_ Jacob thought angrily.

I growled in response, angry that the dog would _actually_ think I would _willingly_ allow Bella to freeze to death. I was doing everything in my power to keep her alive, here and elsewhere. My entire _existence_ was dependant on keeping her safe.

"What do you want me to do? Carry her through _that_?" I waved one hand in vain, gesturing beyond the walls of the tent, "I don't see _you_ making yourself useful. Why don't you go fetch a space heater or something?" I spat, my anger mixing with my frustration.

"I-I-I-I'm ok-k-k-kay." Bella protested, obviously trying to keep the peace between the dog and I. Once again, she was putting everyone else first and herself last, despite her apparent distress. I groaned in aggravation. She wasn't fine. Much more of this and Bella would be in far more danger. As if to confirm the seriousness of the situation, the frame of the tent rocked in the unrelenting wind. Bella brought her hands to her ears. Another howl cut through the air.

"_If you aren't going to do something, I will. I'll warm her up myself."_ Jacob thought forcefully.

I scowled. "That was hardly necessary," I muttered. "And that's the worst idea I've ever heard"

"Better than anything you've come up with," Jacob's human voice answered. "Go fetch a space heater," he grumbled. "I'm not a St. Bernard."

I could hear his footsteps as he approached the tent, unzipping the door and crawling inside. I wrinkled my nose at the werewolf stench he brought with him. I looked over his appearance. Despite the biting cold, Jacob was only wearing a pair of sweatpants. He held in his hand the parka he had hung on the tree earlier. The cold outside air swirled around the tent briefly, bringing a few flakes of snow to rest at the bottom of the tent, taking their time to melt on the icy floor. Bella convulsed violently this time, harder than before.

"I don't like this," I hissed at Jacob. I held my hand out for the coat he was holding. "Just give her the coat and get out." I was not going to go along with his plan, and I was certainly not going to allow that dog touch her.

Bella tried to speak again, "W-w-w-w-w", she stammered, unable to form anything but syllables. I was growing more worried and frustrated as Bella's delicate condition seemed to worsen. For all my vampire strength, I felt completely powerless.

"The parka's for tomorrow---She's too cold to warm it up by herself. It's frozen." Jacob said, letting it fall stiffly to the ground. "You said she needed and space heater, and here I am." He stretched his arms a wide as the small tent would allow, a smug smile plastered on his face. I wanted to smash it in.

"J-J-J-J-Jake, you'll freeze," Bella complained.

"Not me," He grinned. "I run at a toasty one-oh-eight point nine these days. I'll have you sweating in no time." He looked me straight in the eye.

I snarled in response. I wanted to rip him apart, piece by piece. I watched in fury as he crawled next to her, unzipping the sleeping bag where Bella, MY Bella, laid freezing. Knowing full well what he intended to do, I moved from my position in the tent and roughly grabbed the dogs shoulder and squeezed, preventing him from moving any farther. The searing heat of his skin sent a burning sensation through my hand. I pulled my lips back over my teeth in warning, steeling my eyes into his. He recoiled at my touch, his muscles contracting and twitching as he tried to control himself. He stared back at me with rage, his nostrils flaring.

"Get your hand off me," He growled through clenched teeth.

"Keep your hands off her then," I threatened.

Bella's body shook again, pleading, "D-d-d-don't f-f-f-f-fight." I could hear her teeth knocking together.

Jacob, still trembling to keep his control, opened his mouth to speak. "I'm sure she'll thank you when her toes turn black and drop off," he snapped.

I hesitated, not dropping my eyes from his. As much as I wanted to keep the dog from even _breathing_ the same air as Bella, I couldn't deny that at current moment he was able to provide Bella what I could not. I tightened my jaw and clenched the fist that wasn't holding Jacob. I reluctantly withdrew my hand from his shoulder and slid back to the far corner.

"Watch yourself," I warned him.

Jacob laughed quietly to himself as he lifted the open side of the sleeping bag. "Move over, Bella." He commanded.

"N-n-n-n-no," Bella objected, looking into my eyes, a look of disapproval playing over her perfect features. I smiled inwardly to myself to hear her rejection, even though I knew that this was the only way.

"Don't be stupid," Jacob argued, "Don't you _like_ having ten toes?"

Despite her wishes and my death glares, Jacob forced himself into the small space with Bella. He was positioning himself behind her, writhing around for a few moments, then finally wrapping his arms around her body. He jumped slightly, "Jeez, you're freezing, Bella," He complained.

I cringed and gritted my teeth. I closed my hands into fists, making my knuckles as white as they had ever been. The monster was _screaming_ bloody murder in my mind. I was imagining all the ways I could kill him. It was taking everything I had not to slaughter Jacob Black right then and there. The only thing that allowed me any sense of control was the knowledge that Bella might die from the cold, and the warmth was the only thing that would keep her from it. As much as it twisted and contorted my insides, I would suffer as long as it meant she was okay.

"S-s-s-s-sorry," Bella replied unnecessarily. Let the dog be as uncomfortable as possible.

"Try to relax," he suggested, "You'll be warmer in a minute." He looked back at me. "Of course, you'd warm up faster if you took your clothes off."

I growled at Jacob, gripping the fabric of the tent floor in an attempt to hold my position. I was sure that if I let go, I would hurl myself at him.

"That's just a simple fact," He quipped, "Survival one-oh-one." I wanted to tear the smile off of the insolent beasts face.

"C-c-cut it out Jake, Bella scolded, "N-n-n-nobody really n-n-needs all ten t-t-t-toes." Despite my anger, I smiled in chagrin to myself again, amazed at how Bella could find humor in all of this. All too soon, my small moment of happiness was interrupted.

"Don't worry about the bloodsucker," Jacob chided, "He's just jealous." _More than jealous_, I thought,_ Murderous was a more appropriate emotion_.

I steeled myself against the floor again, trying to compose myself before I spoke. "Of course I am." I looked at Bella lovingly, taking in her exquisite face, "You don't have the faintest idea how much I wish I could do what you're doing for her, mongrel."

"Those are the breaks," Jacob said, grinning, "At least you know that she wishes it was you."

The edges of my lips slowly turned upwards, "True," I watched Bella again. She wasn't shivering near as frequently or hard now.

Jacob must have noticed too, regarding Bella carefully, "There. Feeling better?"

"Yes," Bella answered, this time without stammering.

"Your lips are still blue," Jacob added, "Want me to warm those up too?" He grinned, "You only have to ask."

I exhaled sharply; annoyed at the games Jacob was playing. He knew this was difficult for me. He was _extremely_ lucky that he was still able to speak. If it wasn't for Bella, I would have disabled _that_ ability as soon as he set foot in the tent.

"Behave yourself," Bella warned.

There was more shuffling in the sleeping bag as Bella kicked off her boots, obviously startling the dog again, because he jumped at her cold skin. I twisted my face in disgust as he rested his cheek on her ear. If I protested, he would claim he was just warming Bella, but knowing the dog, his actions probably held a double meaning.

"Jake?" Bella mumbled, obviously on the edge of sleep, "Can I ask you something? I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything, I'm honestly curious,"

"Sure," Jacob replied, laughing quietly at something unknown to me.

"Why are you so much furrier than your friends? You don't have to answer me if I'm being rude," Bella asked.

"Because my hair is longer," Jacob replied, amused. I gritted my teeth again as he let his hair fall playfully in her face, pretending like I wasn't there to see him flirt with my angel. His blatant disregard for my relationship with Bella was sickening.

"Oh," Bella replied. "Then why don't you cut it?"

I heard Jacob's thoughts before he could say them, _"Because you seem to like it better long,"_ I chuckled to myself and shook my head. Bella looked at me confused, then back at Jacob.

"Sorry," She said, "I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me."

Jacobs huffed; his eyes flashed to me, knowing exactly why I had laughed, "Oh. _he'll_ tell you anyway, so I might as well…I was growing my hair out because…it seemed you liked it better long."

A slight blush rose to Bella's cheeks, "Oh. I er, like it both ways, Jake. You don't need to be…inconvenienced."

He shrugged, "Turns out it was very convenient tonight, so don't worry about it."

Bella, seemingly satisfied with her answer, let her eyelids creep slowly over her beautiful brown eyes. I listened to her breathing slow and her heart rate even out. If I closed my eyes and stopped breathing, I could almost imagine that we were back in Bella's bedroom. I imagined her scent in my mind, letting it overtake my senses. I imagined stroking her cheek with my fingers, letting them trail across her jaw and down her delicate neck, tempting me in ways I'd never known until I'd met her. I could almost feel her soft lips moving with mine as we kissed. All I had to do was make it through this night, and soon those memories would be as real as my love for her was strong.

My thoughts were interrupted by a rustling outside the tent. I didn't move, but snapped my eyes open. I heard a low howl before I heard the thoughts of the other wolf.

"_Jacob"_

"Seth's here," I muttered to Jacob.

"Perfect. Now you can keep and eye on everything else while I take care of your girlfriend for you."

I stayed silent. I didn't want to play his games anymore.

"Stop it," Bella's sleepy voice ordered.

I listened to the sound of the wind as it whipped past the tent, occasionally whistling as it passed through the trees. I looked at Bella again. She had her eyes closed, a peaceful expression playing on her face. As remorseful as I was for not being the cause of her relaxation, I was glad she was finally getting some rest.

My happy thoughts did not last long.

My lips curled over my teeth as Jacobs thoughts flashed before my eyes like an excruciatingly bright light.

_An image of Jacob and Bella at First Beach in La Push…I pull Bella into a fevered embrace then lean down to kiss her passionately. She wraps her arms around me as I lower us both to the soft sand below…I can feel the heat of the sun as it hits my bare skin and open my eyes to see how it lights up Bella's face like a beam from the sky, just for her. Bella is underneath me as we kiss, one arm casually over her head. I let my lips follow my fingers as they trail from her outstretched hand, down her arm, then along her ribs and across her bare waist…_

I couldn't stand it. I felt fire and rage pass through my eyes and then through my entire body as I helplessly watched the vision in his mind. He was picturing himself doing those things with MY angel!

"Please," I hissed, trying to control the level of my voice, "Do you _mind_!"

"What?" he asks innocently.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists in frustration. Of course the dog would forget who he is sharing the tent with. He _knew_ I could read minds. He _also_ knew Bella was _mine_, and I was _hers_ and **nothing** he could do would change that. I was seriously beginning to lose confidence in my self control at this point. I wondered just how much the dog expected me to take before I ripped his face off.

"Do you think you could _attempt_ to control your thoughts?" I snapped, growling fiercely, gripping the tent floor again in a vain attempt to keep myself from lunging at the filthy beast.

"No one said you had to listen. Get out of my head," he muttered.

I exhaled sharply, livid at his quick dismissal. Was that all he had to say for himself? "I wish I _could_. You have no idea how _loud_ your little fantasies are. It's like you're shouting them at me."

"I'll try to keep it down," Jacob muttered sarcastically, provoking the monster in the back of my mind to scream at me to attack. I shut my eyes tightly and forced the monster back down inside myself. Bella was far to close to Jacob for me to do anything rash. There was no guarantee that the dog would be able to control himself if he suddenly phased, and if he did, Bella would certainly be crushed.

So instead, I turned my aggression to the inanimate object beneath me. I felt the coarse nylon tear between my fingers, and then the icy frozen ground below. My fingertips passed over a broad stone, feeling its smooth surface before pulling it from the earth with ease. I passed the stone between both hands for a moment and then let it rest in the palm of my right. I squeezed with all my strength, hearing it pop quietly with the sudden pressure. I ground my fingers around the rubble until it was dust, letting it fall silently to the tent floor.

My little therapy session with the stone was interrupted with more of the rotten pup's thoughts,

"_You do know that that isn't the first time I have thought about that__. I plan on acting on that fantasy eventually, when she comes around."_

I can feel the rage flood my mind and body again. How far did this dog think I would let him go until I snapped?

_"It must make you insane, knowing that I can give her what she needs when you can't"_

"Yes," I answered darkly, "I'm jealous of that, too." There wasn't anymore I could say, because as much as I didn't want it to be true, the dog was right. He could give her more than I could, and not just right now. He could give her a life without having to give up her soul. She could have children with him, and watch them grow up. Those were things I could never give her, and things that I didn't want to take away. The only problem was that I loved her, and my heart cried out for her.

"I figured it was like that," Jacob answered smugly, "Sort of evens the playing field up a bit, doesn't it?"

I took a deep breath and looked away from the indistinguishable shapes on the tent floor, "In your dreams," I retorted, suppressing a small nervous chuckle. I was still trying to convince myself that it was true. As if he could sense my lack of self confidence, Jacob spoke again.

"You know, she could still change her mind. Considering _all_ the things I could do with her that you can't," he jeered, "At least, not without killing her."

I could feel my control slipping again; the monster rising from somewhere deep inside me. I remind myself again that my suffering is for Bella, and that I can handle one torturous night. There will be plenty of pleasant ones after this; I'll make sure of it. But right now, she needs to be warm. I set my jaw as I controlled my voice to sound calm. "Go to sleep, Jacob. You're starting to get on my nerves."

"I think I will. I'm really very comfortable," he smirked. I didn't look at him, but I was sure he smiling with satisfaction at himself. I really wouldn't be too surprised. Jacob was playing dirty, and he knew it.

Then silence. I took pleasure in the quiet moment that passed between us. Maybe he had finally fallen asleep. I my mind was exhausted from all of the thoughts and emotional stress that had occurred in the past hour. I hummed Bella's lullaby quietly to myself, wishing the storm would pass and the sun would rise and a new day would begin, a day were Jacob Black was not laying next to Bella in a sleeping bag, holding her, touching her, having fantasies about them together.

The silence was interrupted again, _"This is really driving me mental." _Jacob thought.

I wondered what could _possibly_ be driving _him _crazy him. He was lying cheek to cheek with _my_ fiancé, while he assaulted me with his desires about them together! If anything, _I_ should be the only one objecting. I listened as his thoughts continued,

"_Why__ can the stupid leech search my head whenever he feels like it? Shouldn't there be some kind of unspoken 'rule' about 'privacy of the mind'? Isn't he supposed to be a gentleman or something? I wish I could do it. Just to get into his head. I bet if I asked a question he wouldn't answer. And why should he? He doesn't have to work to get answers. Anything he wants to know he can just pluck out of my mind."_

So _that's_ what he was worried about? He sounded _embarrassed_ at the fact that I had heard his previous thoughts. With all the uncalled for comments he had been spewing since he walked into the tent, I assumed he _wanted_ me to hear something so hurtful. I loosened my grip on the tent floor. I could feel the anger slowly dripping away, softened by the dog's honesty. I truthfully didn't expect it.

I surprised myself with my answer, wondering is maybe we could come to some sort of understanding, or a more _fair_ _game_, "Maybe I would."

"But would you be honest?" he asked, seemingly surprised with my answer.

"You can always ask and see," I offered, amused that I was taking this route. I had not so readily allowed anyone access to my thoughts before, especially not to someone that was trying to win affections of the only woman I had ever and could ever love.

_"He'll lie. How would I know anyhow?"_' Jacob thinks to me. I wait for him to answer me out loud. If I was going to answer him, I would try to do it _outside_ of his mind.

"Well, you see inside my head. Let me see inside yours tonight, it's only fair." He says.

"Your head is full of questions." I mused, "Which one do you want me to answer?"

"The jealousy," Jacob answered instantaneously, his face eager, "It _has_ to be eating you. You can't be as sure of yourself as you seem. Unless you have no emotions at all."

I rolled my eyes. Of _course_ I have emotions. I wanted to tell the dog that at this very moment, I was _teeming_ with them. I just am not such a fool to show them. I have much better self control than that. In fact that self control is the only thing keeping him _alive_ right now.

"Of course it is," I hissed, my tiny sliver of self control slipping at the obviousness of the question. "Right now it's so bad that I can barely control my _voice_." And it couldn't be truer. If only he knew how it has taken every ounce of restraint I possess to bite back the urge to attack him after watching him crawl right next to my Love, so close that he can touch her and _smell_ her, pressing himself onto her. It made me nauseous, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Of course, it's even worse when she's away from me, with you, and I can't see her." These times made me the most anxious. The not knowing. I had put every bit of myself into protecting her, and when I couldn't, it ate at me feverishly.

"Do you think about it all the time?" Jacob asks, almost too quietly, like he was searching for an answer to something more than he asked. "Does it make it hard to concentrate when she's not with you?"

"Yes and no," I answered pensively, "My mind doesn't quite work the same as yours. I can think of many more things at one time. Of course, that means that I'm _always_ able to think of you, always able to wonder if that's where her mind is, when she's quiet and thoughtful,"

I had answered truthfully. This was something that I _had_ wondered about ever since we returned from Italy. Bella had tried to explain to me that…that when I…when I _left_ last year, Jacob was the one to bring her out of her depression by being a good friend. Recently, I began to think that there might be something more to it because of the ways she had reacted when I asked her not to go to La Push. She had not complied with my wishes on more than one occasion. When I asked her not to go, I was predominately concerned with her safety, and truthfully I still was worried, but jealousy definitely played its part.

The hardest thing about it was, that when I left the first time, I had decided that she needed to go and live a happy fulfilling human life; full of babies, and grandchildren, and old age. And unbeknownst to me, she _had_ begun to find those things in my absence. I had just prevented them from going further when I re-entered Bella's life. Who knows how things would have been, had I waited another 6 months to come back? But, I had come back, and Bella wanted me to be there. I wanted her too, but things were entirely on her terms. I would stay as long as I was wanted. If she wanted me to go, I would, if it would only make her happy.

_"Do you…do you think she ever thinks about _me_?" _he wondered._  
_

I scowled and folded my arms across my chest. Jacob was almost a mind-reader himself. He was annoyingly perceptive, "Yes, I would guess that she thinks about you often. More often than I like. She worries that you're unhappy, not that you don't know that. Not that you don't _use_ that." It made me angry to know how Jacob had manipulated Bella, forcing her into decisions because he was impatient. I pictured her broken hand in the brace.

"I have to use whatever I can," Jacob muttered halfheartedly, "I'm not working with your advantages--Advantages like her knowing she's in love with you."

I smiled to myself but didn't let my voice betray my satisfaction, "That helps."

"She's in love with me, too, you know," Jacob said arrogantly, "But she _doesn't_ know it." The dog was irritatingly over-confident with his assumptions. Still, I couldn't read Bella's mind to see if it _was_ true. I knew she loved me, but she might have strong feelings for the dog too.

"I can't tell you if you're right." I sighed.

"Does that bother you?" Jacob inquired. "Do you wish you could see what she's thinking, too?"

"Yes…and no," I sighed, "She likes it better this way, and, though it sometimes drives me _insane_," I answered, letting my hands wave in frustration over the one unexplained phenomenon about Bella, "I'd rather she was happy."

Just then, a strong gust of wind shook the tent. I heard the sleeping bag rustle softly. I looked back to Bella and Jacob, and saw that he was readjusting his body to better serve Bella's cause. For the first time that night, I was actually glad that Jacob was here.

"Odd as this might sound, I suppose I'm glad you're here, Jacob." I whispered, not quite wanting to admit it, even though it was true.

"You mean," he replied, smirk plastered on his face, "'As much as I'd love to kill you, I'm glad she's warm,' right?"

I grimaced, knowing Jacobs's arms were around Bella, "It's an uncomfortable truce, isn't it?"

Jacobs voice was suddenly smug, and he was grinning ear to ear, obviously very pleased with his discovery, "I knew you were just as crazy jealous as I am,"

"I'm not such a fool as to wear it on my sleeve like you do," Oh, if only the dog knew what the outcome would be if I did.

"You have more patience than I do." Jacob replied.

"I should. I've had a hundred years to gain it. A hundred years of waiting for _her_." I replied, and I'll be damned if he was going to take her away from me that easily.

"So…" Jacob asked casually, "At what point did you decide to play the very patient good guy?"

"When I saw how much it was hurting her to make her choose." I answered, remembering the arguments we would have over her seeing the wolves. I was in the business of making Bella _happy_, not forcing her into decisions, unlike _some_ sentinel creatures I knew.

"It's not usually this difficult to control," I explained. I can imagine what a lesser being would have done in my position. Jacob should be grateful of my level of control. "I can smoother the…less civilized feelings I may have for you fairly easily most of the time." _Even_ _though you don't deserve it,_ I thought, "Sometimes I think she can see through me, but I can't be sure."

"I think you were just worried that if you really forced her to choose, she might not choose you," Jacob said quietly, followed by a thought, "_I couldn't stand not knowing, I don't know how you do it."_

Apparently, the low blows would keep on coming. Most of these things had hadn't admitted to myself yet, and here I was, telling them to Jacob Black. "That was part of it…But only a small part." I admitted, "Mostly I was worried that she'd hurt herself trying to sneak away to see you. After I'd accepted that she was more or less safe with you –As safe as Bella ever is – it seemed best to stop driving her to extremes."

"I'd tell her all of this," Jacob sighed, "but she'd never believe me."

"I know," I smiled. She would never believe that the two men fighting over her could possibly have come to some sort of understanding without coming to blows first. _I_ didn't even think it was achievable.

"You think you know everything," Jacob scoffed.

"I don't know the future," I sighed, not wanting to acknowledge my insecurity.

"What would you do if she changed her mind?" Jacob asked. He was getting irritatingly good at hitting me where it hurt.

"I don't know that either," I answered apprehensively. I was starting to sound like a broken record of uncertainty.

"Would you try to kill me?" Jacob queried.

I laughed inwardly to myself. It wasn't a matter of _trying_. I could rip the wolf to shreds easily. The only thing that thwarted me was Bella. "No."

His voice was thick with disbelief. "Why not?"

Was the wolf really so dense? I wondered what it would take for him to look past his childish desire for her and look at the big picture. Not everything had to be a fight. "Do you really think I would hurt her that way?"

"Yeah, you're right," He admitted, finally getting it right. It wasn't about the two of us; it was about Bella. It was her choice to choose life or death, but _which is which_?

The predator inside me however, purred at the idea of grinding Jacob into the ground. I smiled to myself. "Sometimes it's an intriguing idea."

Jacob closed his eyes, and a second later he was imagining himself in a fight to the death with me. I watched as his lips curved upward and said, "Exactly."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**** What are you waiting for? Review! Review! If I get enough of them, I might just get motivated write chapter 23 and maybe chapter 24 in Edward's POV too! **


	2. Chapter 23 PART 1

**A/N: Yay! I had some time and I finished Chapter 23! I have had most of it written out for a while, but since it was SOOOO song, I never got around to adding the finishing touches. This is Part ONE of chapter 23. It is a freaking long chapter, ya'll! My hands hurt!**

**Okay, for a quick refresher for those who forget what happened in Chapter 23. This is the morning after Jacob spent the night wrapped around Bella, acting as her space heater, much to Edward's distain. **

**Before the Mistaken Identity fans kill me for telling them I was not going to be able to update for a while, I wasn't lying. I don't have time to write out a WHOLE chapter for that right now. The Tent Scene chapter 23 was mostly done. I will get back to M.I. soon, Promise!**

**Once again, However, just so there is no confusion, understand that this is a word for word transcript from the beginning half of Chapter 23. All of the quotes (what the characters say out loud) are from the book. Understandably, the quotes were necessary in writing my story. Everything else is MY doing, and how I interpret the conversation from Edwards POV. **

**Chapter 23 (Part One)**

As the hours passed, I attempted to let my thoughts wander to things other than that fact that my enemy was sleeping next to Bella. Even with the temporary truce and the fact that Bella was still alive, the monster inside of me still growled with the same ferocity watching the dog pressed up against her. It didn't help that Jacob's thoughts prior to sleep had been filled with images of Bella and himself in random memories. None were as graphic and menacing as before, but they were still a reminder of what I had done—that I had left Bella. I would gladly give up my mind reading ability to avoid them.

I hummed quietly to myself until I was in a sort of meditative state. It was as close to sleep as I could remember. I sat like that for what seemed like hours, concentrating on one of the two heart beats in the tent; the only one that mattered. I listened to Bella's breaths as she slept; deep and even, a sure indication of sleep. I longed to inhale her intoxicating scent into my lungs but cursed to myself, knowing that if I did, it would be polluted by the dog's odor. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the stiff fabric of the tent and stayed very still. If I stayed like this and listened to her sleeping soundly, I could almost imagine that I was in Bella's room, holding her as she dreamed.

As if she had read my thoughts, my sleeping Bella began to mumble softly. My lips turned up at the sound of her voice,

"Renee—pick the yellow ones," she muttered.

I examined her face as she spoke, watching her brow furrow and relax. Her eyes fluttered under her closed eyelids. How I _wished_ that I could see into her mind at this moment---no, make that _every_ moment.

"Edward---Edward," Bella said softly. I watched her face more intently this time to see if her expression would give away what was inside that beautiful head.

Bella's lips curved into a contented smile, "Ed---Edward---," she mumbled.

I grinned again, fully enjoying my name roll off those soft lips, making them smile.

"No, no you have to stamp on it," Bella said loudly, kicking her foot. I was surprised when she didn't wake herself up.

"What---what is going on?" Jacob muttered angrily, lifting his head.

I growled to myself. Leave it to the pup to break my progress of forgetting he was there. "Go back to sleep," I suggested forcefully, "It's just Bella. She talks in her sleep." I smirked, "But you wouldn't know that, would you?"

Jacob exhaled sharply, "No, but I would if I watched someone sleep--like a stalker," he let out a sarcastic laugh.

"It's not being a stalker when the person being watched _wants_ you there," I retorted, grinning when Jacob didn't respond right away.

The silent victory didn't last for long.

"I've slept with Bella, you know," Jacob muttered.

I clenched my jaw and growled, feeling the venom begin to flow inside my mouth. The monster leaped from the dark depths I'd worked so hard to push it down into. It thrashed and pounded, fighting to be released. I ran scenarios through my mind of how I could get Bella out of the way without putting her in harms way, while still accomplishing my goal of murdering the mongrel. I gripped the tent again and took a long deep breath. I caught Jacobs's thoughts as he watched my reaction,

"_I hope you like how it feels to get a taste of your own medicine,"_

'_Bella, Bella, Think of Bella,' _I thought to myself. She was here and if I attacked Jacob, she would most certainly be injured. I took a few more breaths and suppressed the monster once more, proud that I had control, but wishing I could rip Jacob Black to shreds.

"You better have a good explanation to accompany that bold statement, Black," I cautioned.

"It's exactly how I said," he smirked, "I—slept with Bella. We were on the couch at my father's house," he explained, "We fell asleep," I sighed in relief, Jacob narrowed his eyes and watched my face as he spoke, "--it was after she _jumped_,"

I winced and cried out in pain as Jacob sent images of him swimming out to Bella at the beach in LaPush. I saw through Jacobs's eyes as he cut through the crashing waves to reach a small form that was being continually overpowered by the water. His arm latched around Bella's waist and pulled her back through the current. I saw Bella, her body limp and lifeless as Jacob pulled her onto the beach. She coughed up enormous amounts of sea water and took several deep breaths, but she was still unconscious.

"Stop---stop it," I pleaded menacingly.

"I just thought you should know what you caused her to do," he said quietly. "If I hadn't been there…"

"Yes I _know_, Black." I spat. Did he honestly think I didn't know—or understand? I told him how grateful I was. Now I would have that terrifying image of Bella etched into my memory for the rest of eternity.

"Good." he said.

"I thought we agreed on a truce," I muttered angrily.

"What can I say, leech," he remarked, "You bring out the worst in me."

"I can say the same for you, mutt." I turned away and focused on a spot on the tent, not wanting to deal with the immature werewolf next to my fiancée.

"Well that can't be it--" Bella muttered, "Wrong paper--I'm not signing it"

"Mmmm—Edward," she giggled.

I smiled as I heard her heart rate increase. Hell, what I would do to know what caused her to say my name like that!

"God, does she _ever_ shut up?" Jacob said between clenched teeth.

I laughed in satisfaction. "Jealous?"

Jacob huffed but said nothing more.

I listened silently as she continued for the next hour, mumbling incoherent thoughts mixed in with my name every so often.

"Jacob—My Jacob" Bella mumbled, her eyebrows knitting tightly together.

I heard Jacob's heart race, followed by his thoughts,

"_What did she say? She called me __**her**__ Jacob? I __**knew**__ it! I knew she felt something! What is the leech going to say about that?" _

What? She said the _dog's_ name? _Jacob—My Jacob,_ I repeated to myself. What did that mean to her? Did her subconscious mind hold feelings for Jacob that she didn't recognize…or that she wasn't telling me?

Jacob laughed, "Looks like you have stronger competition than you thought, Cullen."

I growled and pinched the bridge of my nose. Of course he would use this as ammunition. "I already told you my thoughts on this topic dog, but let me refresh your memory," I spat, "Whatever Bella chooses—or whomever—I will be happy because she will be happy," I explained, "But I will always be there, waiting for her." I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, "You don't give her that chance. You don't care how hard it is for her, as long as you can persuade her to be with you, even if it's not the true choice she would have made."

Jacob looked at me thoughtfully, "Is it so wrong for me to want her to choose _life_, over death?"

I winced again, "You know what I want--she knows what I want,"

"But if she chooses you, she will choose death," Jacob argued, "You know better than anyone how stubborn she can be when she makes up her mind."

"You're right," I agreed, "I _do_ know better than anyone."

Jacob huffed and rested his head on the pillow.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to _enjoy_--" I explained sarcastically, "--the rest of the night. Go to sleep Jacob."

"Sure, sure," he mumbled.

I closed my eyes and focused on Bella once more, as the dark began to fade away, giving into the morning sun. Soon, this nightmare would be over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not long after the sun rose, Bella began to stir next to Jacob. She opened her eyes and blinked at the bright light filling the tent, and met my gaze. She searched my eyes and recognized something there, but I wasn't sure what exactly she had seen. I smiled softly at her.

"Is it any warmer out there?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I don't think the space heater will be necessary today." I answered calmly.

Bella stirred again, her face showing her struggle to get out of the sleeping bag. Jacob was still fast asleep, tightening his grip every time Bella moved.

"Some help?" she pleaded.

I smiled, "Did you want me to take his arms all the way off?" I spoke lightly, but I was more than willing to follow through, if Bella would allow me to.

Bella looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "No, thank you. Just get me free. I'm going to get heat stroke."

I reached over and found the zipper. I knew what would happen when I pulled it down, and I tried to hide my smile. I unzipped it in one swift, abrupt movement which sent Jacob rolling on the icy tent floor.

What I didn't expect, is what happened next.

"Hey!" the pup yelled. His eyes flew open and he rolled on top of Bella, crushing her underneath his weight. I heard Bella gasp as the wind was knocked from her lungs. Instinctively, I picked up the dog and hurled him to the other side of the tent. I snarled and crouched in front of Bella protectively. Jacob stance mimicked my own, but he was trembling violently in an attempt to control phasing. Outside, I could hear Seth Clearwater growling viciously.

"Stop it, stop it!" Bella yelled, pressing a hand to my chest. She reached for Jacob, and I wrapped my arm around her waist, preparing to pull her out of the way. She looked at me, determined.

"Stop it," she warned. She reached for Jacob and pressed her hand against his chest, holding both of us back. Jacob seemed to calm at her touch, which angered me even more. I growled ferociously. Jacob was shooting death glares at me, teeth bared.

"Jacob?" Bella asked, waiting for his full attention, "Are you hurt?" She looked over him, her brown eyes wide with concern. She shouldn't have to worry, the mutt would be fine. I could do much more harm; my outburst was just a warning.

"Of course not," he hissed, offended.

Bella looked to me next, her face full of disappointment that I could not place.

"That wasn't nice. You should say sorry," she advised.

My eyes widened at her words. She was upset with me?

"You must be joking—He was crushing you!" I justified. I heard her gasp for air, what was I supposed to do, let him crush her? Would she have been upset with me for that as well?

Bella furrowed her eyebrows, "Because you dumped him on the floor! He didn't do it on purpose, and he didn't hurt me," She argued.

_But he could have_, I thought.

I groaned, and reluctantly met Jacobs's eyes, "My _apologies_, dog." I wasn't sorry, but if it made Bella happy, so be it.

Jacob smirked, "No harm done."

_That's because I wasn't trying, mutt,_ I thought, my eyes burning into his, trying in vain to relay my thoughts. I held my tongue for Bella's sake.

I wanted to smash that sorry smirk off his face, but I noticed Bella wrap her arms around herself and shiver. I grabbed Jacob's parka from where he dropped in the night before, and wrapped it around her.

"That's Jacob's," she protested, shrugging it off her shoulders.

I tilted my head and forced a smile. "Jacob has a fur coat," I reminded her.

"I'll just use the sleeping bag again, if you don't mind," Jacob interjected. He slid back into the warmth of the down bag. "I wasn't quite ready to wake up. That wasn't the best night's sleep I've ever had."

"It was your idea," I said coolly. He got what he wanted, and yet he still complained? What did Bella see in him, as a friend—I grimaced—or otherwise?

Jacob yawned. "I didn't say it wasn't the best night I've ever spent. Just that I didn't get a lot of sleep. I thought Bella was never going to shut up."

_Damn him_, I thought, as Bella's face flushed a shade of crimson. I didn't want to be reminded of the night's events either.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," I said offhandedly.

Jacobs eyes fluttered open, "Didn't you have a nice night, then?" he asked smugly.

"It wasn't the worst night of my life," I answered. It may have been a bad night, but it was nothing comparable to the nights I spent away from Bella not so long ago. I would rather experience an eternity of nights like this, than spend _one_ without my Bella.

"Did it make the top ten?" he pushed.

"Possibly," I answered thoughtfully, thinking about all of my nights spent with her.

Jacob, seemingly satisfied, closed his eyes and smiled. _'Ha,'_ he thought to himself, _'I knew it.'_

"But," I continued, "If I had been able to take your place last night, it would not have made the top ten of the _best_ nights of my life. Dream about that." I grinned in satisfaction. It was true. It would have been a great night lying next to her, but kissing those lips when she agreed to become my wife, nothing else could compare.

Jacob reopened his eyes and glared, sitting up quickly. "You know what? I think it's too crowded in here."

"I couldn't agree more." I concurred. '_You brought it up, dog_,' I wanted to say. I found it laughable that he couldn't take a little banter from me, when I was able to bear hours of his rude thoughts and comments, all while he was wrapped around my fiancée.

I felt a sharp, but painless jab in my ribs and looked to see Bella rubbing her elbow, glaring at me. I almost laughed at her reaction; she was adorable when she was angry.

"Guess I'll catch up on my sleep later, then" Jacob muttered, "I need to talk to Sam anyway." he rolled to his knees and grabbed the door's zipper, yanking it up.

I heard Bella's heart rate accelerate as she took a quick breath, "Jake, wait ---" Bella called, reaching for his arm. I looked at her for some sort of explanation. Her eyes were full of guilt. It hurt me to see the emotions that Jacob stirred in Bella. I still wasn't sure how deep those feelings went. Conflicting thoughts riddled my mind.

Jacob ripped his arm away from her touch. I smiled inwardly to myself.

"Please Jake? Won't you stay?" she pleaded softly.

He barely looked at her when he spoke, "No." he said harshly. As much as I wanted him to go, I glared at him for talking to Bella in such a manner. '_And stay here and watch you and the leech together? No thanks,_' he thought.

Bella's expression crumbled at the rejection, and Jacob noticed.

He let out an exasperated breath, "Don't worry about me, Bells. I'll be fine, just like I always am." He forced a laugh, "'Sides, you think I'm going to let Seth go in my place --- have all the fun and steal all the glory? Right."

"Be careful ---" Bella warned, but Jacob was gone before she could finish.

"Give it a rest, Bella," he muttered as he zipped the door.

I heard Jacob phase and tread silently into the woods. Without a word, Bella moved next to me and leaned next to my shoulder. I closed my eyes for a second and relished in the warmth radiating from her body, a feeling I had missed for several hours. The silence between us ushered in thoughts I wasn't eager to welcome. I thought about everything that had happened throughout the night.

Bella obviously had strong feelings about Jacob—her Jacob. I clenched my jaw. What would that possibly mean? When she said my name at night, I knew it was because she held affection for me. So when she whispered his name, I couldn't help but wonder what affections she was feeling. Were they the friendly type that Bella had often tried to convince me of, or was it more?

And what if it _was_ more? Could I really be angry at Bella for finding what I desperately _didn't_ want to deprive her of? Love, humanity, children---_life_? These things and so much more were everything I wanted to give Bella, but since I could not, would I be able to let her go so she could have them? My face twitched, '_No_,' I thought. I tried it, and it didn't work. I couldn't live without her.

I thought about her words again, _'Jacob, My Jacob.'_ I knew they meant to Jacob---I could hear his thoughts and heart rate increase when he heard Bella mutter his name and call him _hers_. I didn't need Jaspers ability to know what Jacob was feeling; he was hopeful. I was sure it made Jacob think he had a chance, one that he could exploit. He had made his intentions very clear before he even heard Bella talk in her sleep. I had already decided that I was not going to be the jealous boyfriend and pressure her like Jacob was. Bella needed to make a decision for herself—for what she wanted. For my sake, I hoped it would be me. _I_ wanted to be the one to fight for her, to protect her.

Suddenly reminded of the looming battle, I listened for Seth and the rest of the pack. Picking through their thoughts, I found their Alpha, Sam. He had spoken to Alice not long ago. They were gathering and planning, Jasper was going over techniques with Emmett, while my family and the wolves observed. I wished I could be there with them, to fight the beings that threatened my Bella---my very existence.

Bella's voice shook me from my thoughts,

"How much longer?" She asked, he voice thick with tension.

I took a breath, "Alice told Sam it should be and hour or so," I answered quietly.

"We stay together. No matter what." she stated, nodding her head in certainty.

"No matter what," I agreed tightly. I hoped she couldn't see through my façade.

"I know," she said, "I'm terrified for them too."

'_She thought I was terrified? That's absurd. There was nothing to worry about. Alice had assured us of that,_' I thought, but I responded gently, "They can handle themselves. I just hate to miss all the fun."

Bella looked at me in exasperation.

"Don't worry," I assured, pulling her to me and kissing her forehead. She had nothing to worry about. The others knew what they were doing.

"Sure, sure," she chided. I frowned inwardly. Another thing that she picked up from the dog, I noticed.

I traced her cheekbone with my fingers, "Do you want me to distract you?"

Bella shivered under my cold touch, and I removed my hand reluctantly. It was just another reminder of my shortcomings. "Maybe not right away," I answered for her.

Bella smiled, "There are other ways to distract me," she hinted, looking up at me from under her lashes.

I smiled, _'Anything for her,'_ I thought. "What would you like?"

"You could tell me about your ten best nights," she asked, "I'm curious."

I laughed. I could think of better methods of distraction, but it was Bella. She was always so unexpected in her actions. "Try to guess."

She shook her head, "There are too many nights I don't know about. A century of them."

I smiled. She didn't know my life didn't really begin until I met her. "I'll narrow it down for you. All of my best nights happened since I met you."

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, really --- and by quite a wide margin too." _'By a landslide, is more like it'_, I thought.

"I can only think of mine" she admitted.

"They might be the same," I suggested. Every moment I spent with her could be a contender.

She chewed her bottom lip absentmindedly as she recalled a memory. "Well, there was the first night. The night you stayed."

"Yes, that's one of mine, too. Of course, you were unconscious for my favorite part." I recalled images of Bella sleeping soundly, her scent tempting me in more ways than I could imagine.

"That's right," She remembered, "I was talking that night, too."

"Yes," I agreed, grinning at the memory of the first time I heard her say my name.

Bella's face reddened. "What did I say last night?" she whispered.

_Damn it,_ I thought. I should have seen this coming. I shrugged instead of answering, not wanting to embarrass her, or remind myself.

Bella winced. "That bad?" she asked, uncomfortably.

"Nothing too horrible," I started, not eager to continue my thought.

"Please tell me," she encouraged, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Mostly you said my name, the same as usual," I answered. _'I wish that was all you had said,'_ I thought sadly.

"That's---not that bad," she remarked. Her beautiful face looked guarded, like she was preparing herself for a blow.

"Near the end though, you started mumbling some nonsense about, 'Jacob, My Jacob'." I tried to sound calm, but my voice betrayed my emotions. "Your Jacob enjoyed _that_ quite a lot."

I heard her heart rate quicken, and I turned my face up to the ceiling of the tent, not wanting to see what was in her eyes. If there was anything I was terrified of today, it was seeing my worst fears confirmed in her eyes.

I felt Bella shift against me as I focused on the tent above me. I closed my eyes as I felt her warm lips brush my jaw.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "That's just the way I differentiate."

I didn't understand, "Differentiate?" I questioned. What was she trying to distinguish between?

"Between Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Between the Jacob I like and the one who annoys the hell out of me."

I almost sighed in relief. "That makes sense," I told her, even if it didn't completely appease my mind. I decided to turn the conversation back to more pleasant memories. "Tell me another favorite night."

"Flying home from Italy," she answered.

I frowned_. 'How can that be her favorite night?'_ I thought angrily. She had barely escaped from a terrible nightmare! The things she had seen---that she had _heard_!

The flight home from Italy was undoubtedly one of _my_ most treasured nights. Bella had come for me, and I had held her in my arms for the long trip, watching her as she fought to stay awake. After months of darkness and hopelessness, and thinking Bella had departed this world, finding my way back to her had given me a renewed sense of being. I had to live for her. She had done so for me, without a guarantee that I would even stay. She wanted me to live, even though she had no real way to know I wouldn't leave, after what I had forced her to believe that evening in the woods.

She looked at me cautiously, her brown eyes scanning my face, "Is that not one of yours?"

I shook my head. "No…it _is_ one of mine, actually, but I'm surprised it's on _your_ list. Weren't you under the ludicrous impression that I was just acting from guilty conscience and I was going to bolt as soon as the plane door opened?" I peered at her inquisitively, waiting for her answer.

"Yes," she answered, her face brightening, "But, still, you were there."

I kissed her hair, "You love me more than I deserve."

Bella laughed incredulously. It was an unnecessary gesture. After all I had put her through; I _was_ undeserving of her infallible love. I wished she could see that, just so she could make an informed decision about us, even though I wanted to keep her. "Next would be the night after Italy."

"Yes, that's on the list. You were so funny," I said, thinking about how stubborn she had been. It was unquestionably 'Bella'.

"Funny?" she objected, running a slim hand nervously through her soft hair.

"I had no idea your dreams were so vivid. It took me forever to convince you that you were awake."

"I'm still not sure," she wondered. "You've always seemed more like a dream than reality." She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes softly. "Tell me one of yours now. Did I guess your first place?"

"No---that would be two nights ago, when you finally agreed to marry me."

Bella rolled her eyes and made a face. I knew she wasn't really unsettled by my answer, and her expression made me want to kiss her and ask her to marry me all over again.

"What, it's not one of yours?" I asked, feigning hurt feelings.

Before I could hear Bella's answer, I thought ripped through the air, unquestionably from the one person who I would want to hear and understand it most;

'_Bella---no, Bella---what have you done?'_ the voice cried, pain written in every syllable.

"Yes…it does---but with reservations. I don't understand why it's so important to you. You already have me forever," Bella finally answered, her face still incredulous.

'_No, no, no, NO!'_ the voice howled again.

I smiled, ready to answer Bella, and drive my point deeper to the owner of the thoughts invading my mind. "A hundred years from now, when you've gained enough perspective to really appreciate the answer, I will explain it to you."

The dubious expression on Bella's face disappeared, replaced by a satisfied smile, "I'll remind you to explain---in a hundred years."

'_Oh god, Bella you can't do this! You have to__** live**__…don't let the bloodsucker do this, oh Bella, please!'_

"Are you warm enough?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she assured, confusion dancing in her eyes, "Why?"

The quiet of the forest was seared by a piercing howl, animalistic and full of agony. Bella jumped in surprise. She immediately threw her hands to her ears, shutting both eyes tightly. The cry echoed and bounced off of every surface, surrounding us. As distracting as the noise was, I focused my thoughts elsewhere. I watched Bella's reaction carefully as she realized who the wounded creature was. Her eyes widened and the color left her face. She looked to me for explanation.

"Because your space heater has reached his limit," I said softly, "Truce over."

Bella's heart sped up, "Jacob was listening?"

"Yes."

"You knew."

"Yes," I admitted.

Bella's face revealed nothing as she stared into space.

"I never promised the fight fair," I reminded her gently. _'He certainly doesn't'_, I thought. "And he deserves to know."


	3. Chapter 23 PART 2 coming!

It's probably cruel, teasing you all like this…the story isn't here yet, but it will be

**It's probably cruel, teasing you all like this…the story isn't here yet, but it will be. To celebrate Breaking Dawn coming out August 2****nd****, I will be writing part two of chapter 23! I would write it now, but I don't have Eclipse right in front of me. So I guess this is a shameless 'bump' for my story ;). Anyway, expect it soon! Have a great 4****th**** of July!! **

**-nikkchikk**


End file.
